The Family Meeting
by Royal Detective
Summary: When Winifred accidentally tells Goodwyn that Cedric almost succeeded in taking over the kingdom the old sorcerer takes his wife and angrily goes to Cedric about this news. Will there be punishment? Can Sofia, Cordeilia and Calista save him from his father's wrath? Please Read and Review!


_**A/N:**_ I should have written this Saturday but I couldn't get myself to write. I hope to get at least two stories up before our my church starts family camp Sunday. Please review!

* * *

 _ ** The Family Meeting**_

` The hot summer sun beat down on Mystic Meadows as the all of the elderly magical sorcerers and sorceress' took a swim at the lake but one couple was still at come preparing lunches for the swimmers.

Since they had expected the day to be really hot the elderly sorcerers had organized a swimming day with Goodwyn and Winifred making lunch.

As the couple made sandwiches and deserts the two couldn't help but wonder how their children were getting along in Enchancia. When they had received news from Cordelia that their castle was being worked on Winifred and Goodwyn had invited her and Calista to stay at Mystic Meadows but the woman had said she was staying at Enchancia castle with Cedric.

In a way, that disappointed the both of them. They had hoped to sped some time with Calista but hearing that it was her suggestion and saying she missed her uncle Cedy and Sofia, the couple didn't argue. At least they did come to visit a couple times.

"I wonder if Cordelia has driven Cedric mad yet." Goodwyn wondered as he was setting out all of the deserts on the table and snatched a fly cake for himself before they were all taken by the rest of the elderly sorcerers.

"Maybe once or twice but with Sofia there I bet she will keep him sane." She giggled at her own remark and continued. "From what we have been hearing lately it sounds like Cedric is getting along better with not only Cordelia but also with King Roland."

"To tell you the truth, dear, I didn't expect Cedric to be able to start making those changes." Goodwyn answered back as he started to snack into his fly cake. "In fact, if Sofia hadn't moved into that castle it's no doubt Cedric would have brought disgrace to the family."

Winifred stopped making the sandwiches and glared at the man. "So apparently you still don't have any faith in our son." she stated. "I bet you probably expect Cedric's good behavior will be short lived...?"

Perhaps."

All of a sudden hearing that statement made the woman's face turn red as a tomato and she began shouting at the man which made made him jump. HOW DARE YOU NOT SEE ALL THE CHANGES HE'S MADE A GOOD THING-"

"N-now dear, I did not say that." He answered shakily. "I do see it as a good thing but-"

Winifred interrupted him- BUT YOU DON'T THINK HIS GOOD BEHAVIOR WILL LAST LONG. WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MR. GOOODWYN THE PERFECT! CEDRIC DID ALMOST TAKE OVER ENCHCANCIA AND HE ALMOST DIDN'T CARE WHAT ANYONE ELSE THOUGHT BUT HE DID CARE WHAT SOFIA THOUGHT."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE ALMOST TOOK OVER THE KINGDOM?" Goodwyn asked wide-eyed.

"Well yes but-"

Before Winifred could finish Goodwyn pulled out his wand. "I guess we better visit Cedric and remove him from his position as royal sorcerer." he stated seriously.

Goody wait-" but it was too late, the old sorcerer had already teleport himself to Cedric's Workshop."OH THAT STUBBORN MAN WON'T LISTEN!" She then took out her own wand and followed after him.

* * *

Back in Enchancia, Cedric was writing down his list of potion he needed to work on tomorrow. Today he was suppose to join Cordelia, Calista and Sofia to a picnic at a summer festival in Dummwidie. Sofia had proposed that they go see it and thought Calista would enjoy it.

All of a sudden he heard his parents magically arriving in argument which got Cedric to turn his chair around and observe the two quarreling parents.

"IF YOU HAD LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT THE CONCLUSION WAS-" Winifred tried to explain but her husband wouldn't hear of it.

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR WHAT HAPPENED, IT'S PRACTICALLY CLEAR WHAT HAPPENDED!" Goodwyn yelled back.

"EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT ARE YOU TWO ARGUING ABOUT?" Cedric yelled to get the couple's attention towards him.

Winifred sighed and hugged her son "Oh Cedykins, I'm afraid I accidentally told your father you almost took over the kingdom. I tried to explain what had happened in the end but Goodwyn won't let me."

"There's nothing to explain dear, he has now disgraced our family. I should send him to the highest tower of a maxim sorcerer prison and make sure he never sees the light of day again!" Goodwyn said glaring at Cedric who looked just as angry as his father.

"Father, while I did nearly take over Enchancia, Sofia stopped me."

"Yes, I am surprised King Roland doesn't have you in the dungeon right now."

"Well, I was for a few minutes until I escaped."

Oh Cedric,"Goodwyn said exasperated. He pointed his wand at the young sorcerer and conjured him into a little box like cage . He then magically floated Sofia's wassillia box to himself ,knowing quite well he kept the family wand there. "It seems I was right when I said you would never be ready for this! Now it's off to the highest sorcerer prison for you."

"Goodwyn, don't make yourself do something you'll regret later." She said grabbing his arm,

"The only thing I'll regret is giving him the wand." He answered as glared back at the angered,caged sorcerer.

A knock sounded at he door "Mr. Cedric, are you-ready to go..." Sofia asked as she, Calista and Cordelia walked through the door.

Seeing her mentor locked up and Goodwyn holding the family wand made the princess ask a different question. "What is going on?"

"I'm afraid father accidentally found out what I did last year. I hope this IS the last time we'll be explain this." Cedric said pinching the briidge of his nose.

Calisa gasped, raced to her grandfather and tugged at his robe. "You got to release Uncle Cedy, he's already sorry for what he did,"

"Father, before you do something rash at least listen to what the conclusion was from Cedric or Sofia." Cordelia said as walked up to him and picked an upset and angry daughter.

"That's what I've been telling him dear but he's like a stubborn goat." Winifred said.

Before the argument could started up again Sofia walked up to the old sorcerer and begin explaining. "Mr. Goodwyn, While Mr. Cedric, did join the Order of the Wand and froze the rest of my family with medusa stone he quickly regretted everything just as he was about to freeze me. I was afraid he was going to do it but after a minute he gave it up and saved the kingdom from Grimtrix's clutches. After the fiasco he apologized and since then he has gained a friendship with dad. If you don't believe me go ask him," she said pointing to the door. "He has become a better sorcerer...".

"A good father-figure to Calista." Cordelia continued.

"And a better man." Winifred finished.

Cedric blushed at all the compliments he was getting. Of the people that was standing up for him why did it have be girls. It probably would have even felt better if King Roland had come up to defend him but I guess that would be strange to see. Never the less at least they were standing up for him.

"So either you believe us or not we won't let you take Mr. Cedric away. He has apologized and has made up for what he's done." Sofia said as all the girls stood next to the princess in front of Cedric's cage with firm glares at Goodwyn. Calista's glare was just too cute to take seriously though.

Silence engulfed the the workshop as they all awaited Goodwyn's statement. If he said he was taking Cedric away it was no doubt the girls had planned to go into an all out war on the elderly man.

"Cedric, why is it that you have an army of women in front of you but have no wife in the group yet?"

Cedric was now blushing at the question but the girls on the other hand were giggling. "Does this at least mean you'll let me go now and give me back the family wand?"

The answer to the quuestion was given when Cedric was freed and the family wand was given back to him.

After visiting a little bit, apologizing for not listening and asked Cedric if he'd liked to organize a day for just the two of them, Later he magically teleport home with Winifred. They still had to feed their friends as still promised

Cedric was able to enjoy his day with the girls. When he returned to his workshop that evening he found a note and a fly cake from his mother apologizing for spilling the information and said she would give his father a proper punishment by making him sleep on the couch.

Cedric grinned as he bit into his fly cake. "And he complains that I should be married. I bet he'll no doubt regret saying that!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'm glad I have this done. I hope to work on my next one Satuday. Keep your fingers crossed! Please review!_


End file.
